


Healer

by Sadiechristina16



Category: The 100 (TV), becho - Fandom
Genre: Becho, F/M, He still doesn't trust her, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiechristina16/pseuds/Sadiechristina16
Summary: (Takes place after 4.16 of the 100)I suck at summaries so let's just say Bellamys having a hard time accepting Clarke's "death" and leaving Octavia behind and Echo helps him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Bell?" 

"Hm?"

The bed shifted from beside echo as she met the familiar pair of gorgeous brown eyes and a teasing smile on her lover. She rolled on top of him, his hands landing on her hips as she leaned down to kiss him. The kisses traveled from his lips, down his neck, his stomach and...

 

_Two Years Ago_

_"You know staring won't make it any better?"  
_

_This is the first time she'd spoken up to him. Since they landed in space, every single day she followed Bellamy over to the window where he just stared for hours. But today, she was finally ready to speak up._

_He jumped slightly, obviously not expecting someone to be behind him. "What do you care?" Bellamy replied, his back still to Echo._

_The brunettes pushed herself to her feet and made her way to his side._

_"I've been following you here since we landed. Staring at the dying planet isn't going to help you get over Clarke's death. You need to eat something Bellamy, it's almost been a week"_

_Bellamy let out a sigh of frustration, her presence was greatly unwanted at the moment and all he could think about was Clarke and Octavia. He thought back to his best friend, shaking away the fading memory of the familiar blonde. She was dead._

_Echo rested a hand on his shoulder, making him jump back again, and echo slightly cringe. Did he hate me that much? She silently asked herself. Then she reminded herself of the numerous times she tried to kill his sister, the only family had.  
_

_Echo never understood family, her parents had died at war when she wasn't young and Queen Nia took her in, raising her as her own, but not as a part of court, as a spy. She'd been trained since she could walk to answer to either Nia or Roan. Now that she was on space, both her queen and king long gone and being Azgeda no more, she didn't know who she was._

_So she just stood with him, staring at the irradiated planet beneath them. Her home. This was his home, and he had dragged her up  here with him._

_Anger boiled inside of her and she clenched her fists._

_"Listen Bellamy, you brought me up here. I was ready to die but you helped me survive. Why won't you let me do the same for you?"_

_He scoffed, shaking his head in ignorance._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, just. You're azgeda no more" Echo cringed at hearing the words her king spoke aloud once again._

_"I know you wouldn't kill me, there's no reason to kill me, kill any of us and you'll die along with us because you don't know how to work this" he explained, gesturing around him to the ring. "So why can't I trust you? Your hand on me makes me jump, like the next second they'll be around my neck"_

_Echo shrugged, she didn't know what to say. He had almost every reason to hate her but she had almost ever reason to love him. He saved her from mount weather._

_"I know we've had a rough patch. I'm basically responsible for your girlfriends death and nearly killed your sister a handful of times. But I'm not that Echo anymore, I can't be. Not while I'm up here with you guys"_

_He stayed silent for a second, letting the words of the brunette sink into him._

_"Bell.." he cringed at the familiar nickname._

_"Sorry" Echo quickly apologized._

_"But if you'd let me, I'm willing to help you"_

_He thought about it for a few seconds, letting it process through his mind before he finally nodded._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First task of getting past a death, drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, this will continue from 4.16 though, it is in the past

They headed straight to Monty's room, knocking slightly. After many times of walking in on them, everyone learned to knock. The door opened to reveal a surprised Monty. 

"Yes?" He asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

"We need some moonshine" echo said and suddenly Monty was wide awake. 

Harper popped up behind him, an annoyed look on her face.  "You're asking him at 6 am, what the hell to you need moonshine at this time for?" 

"Don't ask" Echo replied simply, earning a glare. 

Monty reached back, then appeared with a key in his hand. 

"Stash is, well was, in a closet in C Wing, if not wait for humanely hours for me to make some up for you"

And with that, he closed the door on them. Bellamy led Echo down the C Wing, and she took everything in. She hadn't been on this side of the ship before, she mostly stayed where her bunk was, where the food and showers were etc.

 

They reached the first closet, unlocking and opened the door. "Monty could've at least been more specific, seriously this is a big closet" Echo huffed, making Bellamy roll his eyes. 

"Don't worry, I know where it is" 

Echo quirked an eyebrow at him, curios. "Oh so this isn't your first time getting moonshine off of Monty? I thought you were the good Blake" 

He scuffed at her. "Not even close" 

He came back out with a half full bottle, making a smile form on Echo's face. Perfect. 

"Where should we celebrate?" She asked him.

"Celebrate is a bit of a stretch, but my bunker" 

It was about a 5 minute walk over to his bunk,  it happened to be right down the hall from hers. 

"We've been here for about a week and I didn't know you bunked near me?" 

"You're up early, I'm not" he replied simply, setting the bottle down and grabbing two tin cups.

"So, if you don't me asking, what was life like here?" She asked, as Bellamy poured her a cup. 

"Shitty. Strict rules. I was happy to finally be on earth and do what I wanted" he explained, taking his first shot, cringing a bit. 

Echo smirked at him, downing her shot like it was nothing. 

"This one is for Clarke. If it wasn't for her none of us would be alive" Bellamy said, keeping his eye on his cup. 

Echo sighed, pouring herself another. "This one is to my king" she said, giving Bellamy a small smile, which he returned. 

They downed the shot and Echo leaned back against her chair, closing her eyes. She couldn't even imagine the last time she was just able to sit and have a drink. 

Bellamys chuckle made her eyes open, giving him an annoyed glare. 

"Lightweight" 

She scuffed, taking another shot. 

"At least I don't take my shots like a bitch. I'm skinny and like 99% muscle. Not to mention I haven't even drank in years" 

"And whys that?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow at her. 

"It messes with my head, and as a spy I can't have that type of distraction. So I havent had a drink in about 3 years?" She thought back to the last time, it was actually with Roan. 

They finished the bottle rather quickly. They'd both migrated to the bed to lay down. Echo couldn't even think. She just took a deep breath, her eyes fluttering closed. 

 

Sne he was awoken, rather rudely, by Harper banging on the room door. 

"Bellamy, it's your turn for clean up duty" she said from the other side. 

Echo groaned in annoyance. "Fuck off Harper" she snapped at the blonde on the other side of the door. 

The door opened to reveal an amused looking Harper and Raven, obviously surprised to see Echo basically in bed with Bellamy. 

She stood up and watched the girl prepare to divert their eyes but let out a sigh of relief when they saw she was fully clothed. 

"Look, these furs are starting to get on my nerves, is there any other clothes here?"

Harper nodded. "Come on, I'll give you a painkiller then show you"

Bellamy awoke abruptly when Raven wacked him with a pillow. 

"Careful with him, we finished half a bottle of moonshine last night" Echo said, smirking. 

"So you got drunk and didn't do anything fun? Boring" Raven said before walking away. 

Echo scuffed, heading out the door with Harper. They headed back to C Wing where they were plastic bins lined up against the wall. 

"Top box is size small, which I assume you are. Do you know how to get back to A deck?" Harper asked, earning a nod from Echo. 

"Ok, I'll see you at breakfast" and with that she left. 

Echo grabbd a simple shirt and jeans before heading to the showers. She hadn't changed out of her clothes since they came up, she had no idea how to work the shower and just remembered when she's already naked, clothes burned. She groaned in frustration. 

"Need some help?" A husky voice spoke up, sending light shivers down her spine. 

She turned to him, still naked, making his eyes go wide. 

"Cover up!" He shouted, shielding his eyes. 

She rolled her eyes before wrapping a towel around herself. 

"I can't figure it out" 

Bellamy came over, turning the nob, making water come out. "Left is cold, right is hot and middle warm" 

She nodded, thanking him. She waited for him to disappear before she dropped her towel again. 

 

She joined everyone in the cafeteria and when she did, all eyes landed on her. 

"Wow Echo, you look... soft in our clothes" Raven said, furrowing her eyebrows at the grounder. 

"Don't take it personally, she said the same thing to me" Emori reassured her. 

She took a seat between Monty and Bellamy as they ate. The food in space was weird, all prepackaged beside the food from the hydrocrops. 

"Have you been able to contact the bunker yet?" Bellamy asked Raven, making her sigh. 

She shook her head in response. "No, the towers are destroyed by the death wave, for now, we can't contact them"

Echo could see the pain flash in his eyes before he nodded, brushing it off. After breakfast they all headed to their daily duties, Harper and Monty off doing to the tech room with Raven and Murphy and Emori off to do some non pg things. 

"What's part two of getting over a death?" Bellamy asked, catching up to her. 

"Wow someone's eager" she joked. 

Bellamy looked shock and she gave him a confused look. 

"Did you just make a joke? Well not a joke, more sarcasm but close enough" 

"Yes Bellamy, I'm not some heartless girl who goes around trying to kill people" 

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Another joke" she replied and he nodded. 

"So what's part two to getting over a death?" 

"Well, usually if they were someone you were in love with, sleeping with another girl. But our options are kinda limited up here, so we'll just skip that one" 

"Agreed" 

"Next, a distraction. What do you like to do that can detract you?" 

He thought about it for a second before answering. "Honestly? Fighting?"

Echo smirked at his option. "That can be arranged, you guys must have guards, where are their training areas?"

"D-Deck"

"As in the deck with no air?"

He nodded and she sighed. 

"Well there goes that. How about running?" 

He shrugged. "I guess it could work"

After about an hour of nonstop running, they headed to the showers. 

"Your people's bathing contractions are weird" Echo mumbled to Bellamy who was in the stall next to her. 

"They're called showers by the way" he told her. 

She chuckled at his comment. She started her to shower, finally figuring out how to work the temperatures until she heard her curtain open, making her eyes shoot open. 

"Can I help you?" She asked, turning around so only her back was facing him. 

"You said the second step of getting over someone you love is sleeping with someone else right?" 

She nodded and before she knew what hit her, she was pressing against the back wall of the shower and his lips are on her. She let out a soft moan, relaxing into the kiss as the hot water ran over their naked bodies. It's been so long since she'd been this close to someone, and on the inside she was happy it was Bellamy. 

She abruptly pulled away, running her thumb along the bottom of his lip. "This isn't a good idea, you're not over Clarke-"

He cut her off by kissing her again. She didn't want the kiss, she wanted to shove him off and kill him, hell she could do it, she was capable but something about it made her want to stay. 

She pulled away again, meeting his eyes. "This can't be anymore than sex okay?" 

He nodded before kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the smut ensues next chapter ;) also rip to the slow burn tag


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first smut, don't judge

Bellamy lifted Echo into his arms, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. His hand moved him her hip to behind her back, wrapping an arm tightly around her. 

She knew she shouldn't be doing this, he hates her. Or does he? She didn't have time to think, this was happening now and there was no way in hell she was going to stop it. 

Her hands traveled from her face, down his torso where she grabbed his length in her hands, earning a pleasing groan from him. 

"Seriously?" She heard a voice speak up, making her jump down from him. 

"You guys get piss drunk, sleep together, and not the fun kind, then decide to fuck in a shower? You make no sense" 

She turned the water off, sent Bellamy an apologetic look before she put on a towel and walked out, avoiding eye contact with Raven. 

When she got back to her bunk, she changed into a new pair of clothes, tossing the dirty clothes in basket in the corner of the room. 

She started braiding her hair when a soft knock on the door stopped her. 

"Who?" 

"It's me" the familiar voice spoke from the other side. 

"Come in"

She finished her hair, looking up to meet bellamys eyes. They were darker than usual. "What are you doing-"

Echo was cut off by him crashing his lips onto hers. She stumbled back onto the bed and he climbed onto of her. She could hear her heartbeat in her ear, but she sunk into the kiss, placing a hand on the back of his neck. 

She caught his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging lightly and earning an encouraging moan from Bellamy. She moved from his lips, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck before latching onto the spot above his collar bone, and she knew she made the right decision when he moaned and she felt something harden under her. 

He could feel her smirk against his skin and pulled her back up to his lips. "I'm supposed to be the top here" he said. 

She caught him off guard by flipping him over. 

"'Mmm not with me" she said before leaving a trail of kisses down his gorgeous chiseled chest and torso before she reached the top of his jeans, unbottoning them.

He grabbed her face, once again to bring her lips back to his before flipping them over again. 

"If we keep flipping, you're going to make me pass out" she mumbled against his lips, earning a deep chuckle from him and a short apology. 

"You sure you want to do this? If you say yes, there's no going back" she asked him, hopeful he wouldn't say no.

He nodded before kissing her again, this time with a deep hunger. His hands moved to the hem of her tank top and before she knew it, it was long gone. His eyes moved from hers, down her torso, trailing over her features with hunger. 

He caught her off guard by taking one of her breasts into his mouth, sending a spark of pleasure through her body.

"This is taking too long" she moaned before she pushed him down towards the bed and reached for his boxers, looking at him one more time for any look of disapproval. But there was none. 

After the long wait, she finally sunk down onto him, earning a moan of approval from him. Her eyes clenched shut, trying her best to get used to the new... intrusion. 

"Shit you're tight" Bellamy groaned, gripping her hips. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at him. His eyes were clenched shut and she could tell he was holding back. 

"Did I mention ive never done this before?"

"Wait you're a-" 

She made him cut himself off with a moan when she lifted herself up and dropped down onto him, sending a new wave of pleasure through her body. 

Bellamy caught by surprise when he pulled out, but earned a moan when he flipped them over and sunk back into her. 

"Does it hurt?" He asked, a concerned look crossing his face. 

She shook her head. "The stretch burns, but in a good way. Keep going" 

He pulled all the way out, earning a whine from the brunette below him but cut her off when he slammed back into her. 

.....(yeah gonna stop there cause that's just terrible, I'm terrible at smut, my apologies)

Echo was rudely awoken by someone banging on Bellamys door. She groaned, rolling over so her head was under the pillow. 

"Tell whoever it is to go the hell away" she whined, silently, earning a chuckle from Bellamy. 

They then heard the lock click, making their eyes widen. 

"What are we going to-"

Bellamy shot up from bed, relocking the door. 

"A minute please!" 

He moved the table to appear a door. 

"What the hell is that?"

"No time to explain, get in"

She quickly climbed in, Bellamy shutting the door behind her. She heard the muffled voiced above her have a quick conversation before she heard the door shut again. 

She looked before her and saw a small rag doll. She took it in her hands, looking over. It must've belonged to whoever used to live her. 

The door opened and Bellamy looked down at her. 

"You ok?"

She nodded, sitting up. 

"Look" she said, handing him the doll. 

The hint of a smile hit his face as he remembered who the owner of it was. 

 

"This was Octavia's" he finally spoke up. 

"What was it doing down there? Was that her bed? Jeez Bellamy-"

"It's not what you think" he cut her off. 

He took a seat on the bed as Echo started to redress. 

"On the ark, there were strict population rules. Only one child was allowed, any others were to be terminated, or if lived to term, they'd execute the mother. My mom took the risk to have my little sister, and we were lucky enough to have this small compartment to keep her hidden" he explained. 

"Then what happened?" She asked, taking a seat nex ttobkm. 

"I was stupid. O convince don't me to bring her to a masquerade party, and she got caught. My mom was floated, and her imprisoned" he finished, blinking away the few tears that threatened to fall. 

He felt a hand rest on his thigh, and turned to see Exho giving him a sympathetic smile. 

"I don't completely understand what you went through but I lost my parents too Bellamy. My mom died having me and my dad died at war. Queen Nia took me in, turning me into her own little spy machine, and since I was 3 that's all I known. To serve my king or queen" Echo explained. 

Bellamy nodded. "Well that's explains why you're such a nutcase" he joked, trying to lighten to mood. 

The brunette rolled her eyes, standing up. She was about to head out the door but Bellamy stopped her. 

"Echo wait. We should go to med bay" 

She stared at him confused. 

"Just, we have contraceptives and we weren't exactly cautious last night"

She finally understood, nodding. 

"We've got medicine to prevent conceiving, come on" 

He led her down to what she learned was med bay. Raven was sitting at a desk, going over the radio when they'd walked in. 

"Well if it isn't for the two lovebirds. You guys do realize the walls hear are nearly paper thin right?"

Echo shrugged, looking everything over. 

"Look Raven, we need some-"

He was cut off when Raven tossed Echo a small box. 

"Plan B and the pill is in there, take one everyday until your menstrual and start up again the Sunday after" she explained. 

Echo nodded as a thank you before leaving. They headed straight towards the cafeteria for lunch, it was almost 1pm. Though time didn't exactly matter up here. 

After lunch, Raven and Monty called them to the tech room where Raven sat in front of a screen, going over some stuff. Then, out of no where. A voice came through, it was mostly static but everyone recognized it immediately 

"It's been - 8 days- Praimfaya. Please tell me- hear me" 

It was Clarke. She was alive. She glanced over at Bellamy quickly, looking for any type of emotion left on his face but all she saw was surprise. 

She slowly backed away, leaving the tech room and heading to her bunk. She was alive. Whatever this was with Bellamy, would probably never happen again and it hurt. It hurt so bad. She hadn't felt this pain since she learned of her father's death. 

"Echo?" 

The voice startled her, nearly giving her a heart attack 

"Jesus Bellamy" she said, holding her hand to her chest. 

"You ok?"

She nodded in response. "So now we know Clarke's alive, I guess whatever this is is over?"

He smiled at her. "Not even close" 

She looked at him confused, waiting for him to explain. 

"You still need to get over Roan's death and it's time I return the favor ofyou helping me"

Echo felt a wave of relief, so this wasn't over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry I'm so terrible at smut. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter (:


End file.
